heros_legacy_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Saif Al-Din Asad
The youngest son of King Salim Amir Asad, Prince Saif knew there was little he would inherit from his royal lineage. During his childhood he was frail and sickly, an embarrassment to his strong, powerful Asad family, but he proved himself worthy as the most intelligent and the most cunning of his siblings. He created great technologies to bend the minds of men and gods alike to his will, even learning how to preserve his body for thousands of years. He is the only surviving child of the Golden King and has eagerly been preparing for his father's return. Biography A summary of the events leading up to the current point of the roleplay, including events which took place during the roleplay. Appearance Even through his sickly appearance, Prince Saif is clearly not entirely human. While his features look human enough the proportions are horrifically wrong, a series of genetic extremes caused by his mixed heritage. His body is long and spindly, standing at seven and a half feet tall, his limbs incredibly thin and bony. Saif's skin is pale, a sickly grey colour that is flaking and peeling, covered in festers and sores that have not healed in over one thousand years. Fingers and toes have wasted away into boney talons, only amplifying the Prince's vampiric look. Furthermore, the White Prince's face is sunken and deathly, appearing more like a skull than any healthy viasage, with overdeveloped canines, sharp cheek bones, and a lack of anything that is neither skin nor bone. However, few of these features are ever seen. Prince Saif hides himself away beneath his ceremonial uniform consisting of a long, golden cloak that falls from his shoulders to the ground, and a remarkably heavy headdress filled to the brim with various cybernetics. Similar cybernetics can be seen implanted into his bare flesh, allowing for a seamless connection between the headdress and various other "Improvements" the Prince has made of himself. Personality How the individual acts in a given situation. Abilities Through his many experiments, the White Prince has extended his lifespan far beyond any human. He is caught between the realms of life and death, not quite either, and this provides him with a vast number of advantages compared to ordinary human beings; *'Semi-Immortality:' While Prince Saif can be killed through physical trauma, age cannot kill him. *'Self-Sustenance:' With no need to eat, sleep, or breath, Saif has no physical needs to attend to. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Saif is unaffected by all contaminants, including diseases and poisons. *'Sense Surpression:' Time has degraded all of Prince Saif's senses, rendering him unable to see, smell, hear, touch, or taste without technological assistance. This provides him with an immunity to techniques that overwhelm senses, such as bright lights, loud noises, and pain. *'Defunct Physiology:' The only functioning organ in Prince Saif's body is his brain. Every other organ has wasted away. Physical injuries that do not impact the brain or spinal column have no effect. *'Psychic Shielding:' Due to his nature as a non-living entity, Saif is immune to all mental intrusions and telepathic techniques. Equipment The White Prince's true powers come from his vast wealth of technology, some stolen from the Ancient Visitors, some stolen from modern humans, and some of his own design. Far too numerous to list the full extent of Prince Saif's technological arsenal, he following are some of his most commonly used inventions; *'Sensory Replacements:' Through technology, Saif has managed to replicate sight and hearing through technology. This technology automatically adjusts to ideal conditions, providing Saif with perfect sight and hearing regardless of the true situation. *'Limited Flight:' By manipulating electromagnetic waves around his body, Saif can achieve limited flight. Due to Saif's frail body, he is only capable of moving long distances by hovering there. *'Telekinesis:' While rarely used, if the White Prince dispels the electromagnetism producing flight he can focus it on other objects, mimicking telekinesis. While not particularly strong it is precise. *'Telepathy:' Saif's headdress extends his mental capabilities, allowing long and short range telepathic communication, the reading of minds, and the reading of memories. *'Mind Control:' His most prized posession, a large golden orb Saif holds in his hand allows him to manipulate the minds of "lesser men". Saif gains full control of the individual and can perform this on multiple people. "Lesser men" is defined as purely human, however, and his mind control has no affect on aliens, metahumans, or robotics. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Antagonist Category:Ancient Visitor Category:Character Category:Genetic Category:Technological